Au creux de ton corps
by Veneziano58
Summary: Charlie a toujours intrigué les gens sur son passage, magnifique jeune homme à l'allure androgyne nombreux sont celles et ceux à avoir tenté d'obtenir ses faveurs, sans succès. Une seule personne obtiendra cette chance et ce, presque par hasard. Henri va-t-il succomber à la tentation de cet être différent des autres? /OCs villes/ Précisions en début de page/


**Au creux de ton corps**

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia ne m'appartient pas blablabla mais Paris (Henri) et Jouars-Pontchartrain (Charlie) sont de mon invention. Quoique Henri, je le partage un peu avec une amie et on a galéré à se mettre d'accord sur son physique mais on était à fond sur sa personnalité. Bref. <em>

****!Attention!**** Ce texte va traiter de l'hermaphrodisme, une personne ayant les deux sexes. Il y aura une scène sexuelle assez explicite incluant cette personne. Mélange de gay et d'hétéro donc si l'on peut dire ça comme ça...? Si vous ne vous sentez pas capables de tenir "le choc" ne vous forcez surtout pas. Bonne lecture à ceux qui vont poursuivre!

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme observait son reflet avec curiosité. Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Ou plus.<p>

Un visage ovale aux traits fins, une bouche charnue, une peau nacrée. Ses cheveux d'un joli châtain doré cascadaient sur ses épaules bien proportionnées. Tout dans son anatomie avait semble-t-il décidé d'allier force et délicatesse pour le créé. Il suivit des yeux les lignes tracées par la nature, son torse plat, sa taille fine, ses bras harmonieusement musclés, ses hanches rondes, ses cuisses et ses jambes bien faites. Cependant il se demanda pourquoi ses hanches étaient joliment arrondies alors que les hommes étaient censés les avoir droites et étroites. Et puis un autre détail attira soudainement son attention : ses yeux. Leur couleur plus exactement.

Vert d'eau. Comme si Mère Nature n'avait pu se résoudre entre un tendre vert pastel et un clair bleu d'azur, décidant finalement de les mélanger pour obtenir cette teinte particulière et unique. Ces belles prunelles étaient frangées de longs cils bruns, mettant encore en plus en valeur cette fantastique nuance.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement puis reprit son observation, fronçant les sourcils en réalisant qu'il était presque imberbe ce qui était étrange car d'après sa stature il était adulte. Jeune mais adulte malgré tout. Et un autre détail encore, lui sauta aux yeux. Tout doucement il posa sa main sur son entrejambe, sa respiration se bloquant alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il déglutit finalement puis écarta un peu son sexe et retint de justesse un cri, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Point de testicules sous sa verge mais une fente à la texture toute féminine. Tremblant, il passa ses doigts à cet étrange endroit et manqua de s'évanouir en sentant une ouverture sous la pulpe de ceux-ci. Son esprit malmené lui indiqua tout de même qu'il avait à la fois une verge et un vagin. Impossible. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et porta vivement une main à celle-ci, soulagé d'y trouver une pomme d'Adam. Il enleva précipitamment l'autre de son entrecuisse et lança un coup d'œil craintif au miroir. Il était un monstre. Et le pire sans doute, était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son identité…

_Bien des années plus tard..._

« Jouars-Pontchartrain ! Content de te voir. »

Le susnommé sursauta légèrement puis sourit en voyant celui qui l'apostrophait ainsi. Il essuya prestement ses mains terreuses sur sa salopette de jardinage puis écarta une mèche de cheveux échappée de la queue de cheval nouée plus tôt. Il ignorait pourquoi mais parfois Paris effectuait les trente-cinq kilomètres qui les séparaient juste pour lui rendre visite. Comme ça. Le châtain avait souvent été gêné et impressionné par la présence particulière de la capitale, encore plus alors que celle-ci faisait le déplacement en personne juste pour le voir mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Henri ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de toute façon.

« Charlie ? A quoi tu rêvasses ?

- Rien d'important. Tu veux du café ?

- Ouaip ~ J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter alors sort des biscuits aussi !

- D'accord. »

Il avait apprit peu de temps après son « éveil » qu'il était l'incarnation vivante de la ville de Jouars-Pontchartrain et qu'on l'avait prénommé Charlie en l'honneur de Charles, Chartres. Tout simplement parce que Pontchartrain voulait dire : le pont ou la route qui mène à Chartres. Cela dit, personne ne savait son terrible secret excepté sa confidente Elancourt, et encore elle ne savait pas tous les détails. Pour le reste des représentants, il était juste un homme à l'allure androgyne, rien de plus. Et ça lui convenait. Charlie rentra tranquillement dans son petit pavillon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit du parisien. Il profita du temps de préparation de la boisson chaude et de ses accompagnements pour observer à la dérobée son invité. Ses courts cheveux noirs coupés et coiffés à la mode, ses magnifiques yeux gris/bleus, sa peau très légèrement hâlée, grâce au soleil printanier certainement puis la virilité des lignes de son visage accordée à son imposante carrure qui gardait pourtant une élégance certaine. Le gentil chatripontain sentit avec un certain embarras des petits papillons voleter dans son ventre et essaya de les chasser. Henri n'était pas fait pour lui, le brun méritait mieux qu'un monstre ni homme ni femme. C'était la capitale française tout de même, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

« Guyancourt me fait encore la tête. » lâcha soudainement ladite capitale.

Charlie n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour connaître l'identité de l'autre puisque c'était le frère de sa confidente. Et un ami proche d'Henri. Il posa les deux tasses fumantes ainsi que des petits gâteaux croustillants sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur une jolie chaise de bois, près de son invité.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait cette fois pour le mettre en rogne ?

- Qui dit que c'est forcément ma faute ?

- …

- Oui, bon ! J'ai juste dit que sa copine était une psychorigide et qu'elle devait avoir la grâce d'une étoile de mer morte au lit… »

Jouars-Pontchartrain eu un grand éclat de rire, imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire le pauvre guyancourtois en entendant son ami tenir pareil propos et avec sérieux en plus.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Charlie !

- Je suis désolé mais enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis ?

- Et alors ? Je l'aime pas cette fille et je suis sûr d'avoir raison en plus.

- Tu le sais par expérience peut-être ?

- Ca va pas non ?! Elle m'aura castrer avant même que je puisse l'embrasser ! »

Le chatripontain reparti dans un nouveau rire, hilare à l'idée de Paris martyrisé par une lyonnaise furieuse voulant conserver sa vertu. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil quand son amusement perdit de son intensité puis aperçu le regard sérieux du parisien sur lui. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir rit ? Pourtant d'habitude il n'était pas déranger par cela.

« Désolé…

- Hm ? Pas besoin, tu devrais rire plus souvent ça te rend beau. Et tes yeux brillent d'autant plus.

- Oh. Eh bien…euh…merci beaucoup.

- Pas habitué aux compliments hein.

- Non, en effet. »

En vérité Charlie avait déjà eu maints compliments sur sa remarquable beauté mais puisque lui-même se considérait comme une erreur de la nature, il n'y croyait évidemment pas. Cependant le châtain sentit ses joues rosirent de plaisir alors que la chaleur revenait se loger dans le creux son ventre, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise et étrangement inconfortable. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation intime avec qui que ce soit depuis son éveil dans les années 1500 et quelques. Le chatripontain se sentait coupable d'éprouver une attirance pour le séduisant brun aux yeux clairs. C'était Paris après tout, une personne presque aussi inaccessible que France en personne. A moins d'être une grande ville peut-être mais il ne l'était pas. Et puis Henri ne venait chez lui que pour se divertir un peu, rien de plus. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas être la seule petite ville chez qui la capitale venait se distraire un peu, loin du brouhaha parisien.

« Ton café va être froid.

- Hein ? Ah, oui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Ca va. Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- A quoi ?

- Rien d'important.

- Jouars-Pontchartrain, si tu as des soucis il faut en faire part !

- Je sais mais c'est personnel…

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Le silence fut éloquent. Mais une fois de plus, Henri fut subjugué par la beauté des iris vert d'eau qui le fixaient comme si ils essayaient de faire passer un silencieux message, lui demandant quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi? Il avait besoin de plus d'indices pour comprendre. Le brun sursauta légèrement en entendant la douce voix de son interlocuteur lui indiquer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Mensonges, lui aussi ne crois pas en toi comme un ami à cause de ton statut, chuchota une vile petite voix qui ébranla le parisien.

« C'est parce que je suis Paris que tu ne veux pas me parler ! »

Surpris par cet éclat de voix amer, le chatripontain regarda avec incrédulité Henri enfiler sa veste et se lever, semblant bien décider à partir. Désarçonner mais ne voulant pas le laisser partir sur un malentendu, il se leva à son tour prestement et s'accrocha au bras de l'autre.

« Non attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer c'est tout… Je suis au contraire très honoré que tu t'intéresses personnellement à moi… »

La voix de l'androgyne s'était faite plus faible, presque suppliante. Le grand brun soupira puis se laissa fléchir et enlaça l'autre, le serrant contre lui entre ses bras forts. Tout en appréciant la sensation d'avoir ce corps svelte pressé contre lui, le parisien songea qu'il avait vraiment le chic de toujours tomber sous le charme des représentants de banlieue, hommes ou femmes peu importe. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux contrairement aux grandes villes qui se plaisaient à essayer de lui prendre sa place ou à tenter de le rabaisser.

Les joues rouges, Charlie savourait pleinement ce câlin surprise, se calant un peu mieux contre la puissante stature de l'autre. Il s'accordait rarement le droit d'avoir quelques contacts humains, craignant toujours qu'on s'aperçoive par accident de sa difformité. Henri serait dégoûté à coup sûr s'il apprenait pour sa différence. Et il le comprendrait bien, lui-même se haïssant de toutes ses forces. Sans qu'il n'y prête attention les larmes coulèrent, dévalant ses joues satinées sans s'arrêter. Un peu inquiet de ce phénomène, l'homme aux yeux clairs lui demanda doucement la raison de cette soudaine tristesse.

« Personne ne m'aimera jamais. » hoqueta le châtain éploré, les mots sortant d'eux-mêmes car retenus depuis trop longtemps.

« Pourquoi dis-tu une absurdité pareille ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! On ne peut pas aimer une chose comme moi.

- Hein ? »

Chose ? C'était vraiment violent comme façon de se désigner. Pourquoi le mignon représentant avait de telles idées en tête ?

« Je ne comprends pas Charlie.

- Je suis un monstre ! Ni homme ni femme, une anomalie grandeur nature !

- Tu es…Asexué alors ?

- Non ! Non !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis… les deux à la fois…

- Charlie…Tu es hermaphrodite ? »

Et voilà. Il allait se faire rejeter froidement et cruellement insulter, frapper peut-être. Le chatripontain s'éloigna instinctivement, voulant fuir le danger potentiel, essayant de s'échapper de la prise de son supérieur hiérarchique sans y parvenir. Il fallu quelques secondes à l'esprit du parisien pour encaisser le choc puis il soupira doucement avant de gentiment caresser les mèches aux reflets dorés, rapprochant la mince silhouette tremblante de leur propriétaire.

« C'est surprenant comme nouvelle je te l'accorde mais pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayé ?

- Je suis un monstre…

- Non. Je suis certain que tu es magnifique.

- C'est faux !

- Me laisseras-tu te prouver le contraire ? »

Charlie s'écarta d'un coup sec, piqué au vif par cette proposition. Il devait refuser, depuis son éveil il cachait ce corps honteux même Elancourt ne l'avait jamais vu déshabillé. Cette suggestion était absurde. Il était laid, difforme, point final. Une large main chaude se posa sur sa joue, elle était un peu rêche mais gentille, épousant parfaitement la courbe de son visage. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé avoir le droit de se lover contre cette paume chaleureuse. Un son étranglé se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la proximité de l'autre, suffisamment prêt pour qu'il puisse admirer et détailler le superbe camaïeu de bleu et de gris qui s'étalait tout autour des pupilles. Lorsque leurs souffles se mélangèrent Charlie voulu bondir en arrière, une sonnette d'alarme retentissant fortement dans son esprit mais l'influence de Paris l'en empêchait, la puissance naturelle de la capitale le clouant sur place.

Habituellement, Henri n'aimait pas vraiment se servir de sa force privilégiée pour faire plier les autres, surtout ses amis, mais là il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Il devait convaincre le châtain et ce, par tous les moyens. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui émit un petit bruit de protestation dont le parisien ne tint pas compte, poursuivant leur baiser. Peu à peu les barrières et réticences cédèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se décide à répondre et participer à leur échange. Les mains fines du chatripontain se posèrent sur les joues puis la nuque d'Henri alors que leurs langues commençaient à jouer ensemble, créant un ballet sensuel. Le grand brun ne resta pas non plus inactif, ses mains se posant sur la taille délicate de son partenaire avant de glisser jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses hanches.

La capitale mit un terme à leur échange et en admira les résultats sur son partenaire. Ses joues roses, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres rougies et légèrement scintillantes de salive comme si il avait voulu mettre l'accent sur sa part féminine en appliquant du gloss sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Charlie était magnifique.

« Tu es sublime ~ » déclara Paris, sa voix un poil plus basse que d'ordinaire fit frémir le châtain qui rougit davantage.

Le chatripontain se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise quand à la vague de chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Un soupir de plaisir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre chatouiller sa joue puis son oreille.

« Je veux te voir Charlie, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi te voir.

- Non…

- Je t'en prie, aller. Je veux voir ta beauté dans son entier ~

- Je ne suis pas beau.

- Tu es superbe, peut-être même la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu.

- Menteur !

- Laisse-moi te voir, tu comprendras que je ne mens pas. »

Le jeune homme sentit sa volonté vaciller, après tout c'était peut-être sa seule et unique chance de pourvoir un jour partager le corps et le lit d'une autre personne. Ca pourrait être fantastique. Ou terrifiant et terriblement humiliant...

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une toute petite voix après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Je te promets que non Charlie. Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu es désirable. »

Ce qui était vrai, cet homme à l'androgynie flagrante et au minois délicat l'avait intrigué dès leur première rencontre. Cette beauté entourée de mystères l'avait interpellé et son gentil caractère l'avait indéniablement charmé. Oh, bien sûr il avait eu des aventures par-ci par-là mais gardait toujours l'image de Jouars-Pontchartrain dans un coin de sa tête. Et de son cœur. Généralement le parisien avait la poisse en amour, suffisait de voir l'immense échec avec Guyancourt, ce qui était grandement rageant lorsque l'on est censé être la ville la plus romantique du monde. Tout allait bien tant qu'il s'agissait de la phase de séduction, son problème était les relations longue durée qui foirait toujours de façon royale.

Paris laissa ses pensées de coté et se fit guider par la petite ville jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce chaleureuse au bois clair et aux tons bruns et beiges, créant une atmosphère confortable. Le brun décida de commencer en douceur et dénoua avec précaution la soyeuse chevelure qui retomba gracieusement sur les épaules bien faites. Charlie eu un sourire timide puis s'approcha pour enlever la veste de l'autre et la poser sur la petite chaise de bureau. Henri vint vers le plus petit et lui vola un nouveau baiser qui prit vite de la profondeur et de l'intensité, à ce sulfureux échange vint s'ajouter de légères caresses. Le parisien faisait vraiment des efforts pour se modérer et ne pas effaroucher son compagnon, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque ce dernier se mit à tirer sur son t-shirt cintré pour le lui enlever. Heureux de coopérer, le brun ôta bien vite l'encombrant vêtement et soupira de bonheur quand les mains de l'autre se mirent en mouvement sur sa peau dénudée. Profitant de la distraction que la vue de son corps provoquait chez son vis-à-vis, il tenta de le débarrasser de cette affreuse salopette de jardinage tachée et usée mais dès que celle-ci fut tombée au sol, Charlie eu l'air apeuré. En effet, il se retrouvait maintenant en t-shirt trop large et sous-vêtement, lui donnant l'air encore plus fragile. Pour le rassurer Henri reprit baisers et caresses, ajoutant quelques mots doux pour que le châtain se laisse aller entre ses bras, technique qui fonctionna à merveille.

Il saisit alors l'occasion pour lui enlever le vêtement informe puis étendit en douceur son partenaire sur le lit, sa bouche impatiente de goûter le corps du chatripontain. Très vite des traces rosées apparurent sur l'épiderme pâle. Charlie essayait de rester calme mais son corps ne cessait de se tortiller et de gigoter, sa voix faisait d'étranges trémolos alors que soupirs et gémissements gênants s'échappaient par volée de sa bouche. Désemparé, il tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose puis comme par miracle, l'une des mains du parisien s'empara fermement de la sienne, la deuxième s'agrippant aux draps. Toutes ces plaisantes sensations qui s'entrechoquaient dans son être lui firent presque oublier ses craintes mais malheureusement elles ressurgirent brusquement quand Henri tenta d'enlever la dernière pièce de tissus le couvrant.

« Non !

- Charlie ?

- Je t'en supplie, non ! Fais pas ça…

- Charlie…

- Mais !

- S'il te plaît ?

- …D'accord… »

Il avait peur. Peur que ce coté androgyne qui peut être plaisant au premier abord devienne subitement monstrueux aux yeux de la capitale française lorsque son représentant comprendra ce que signifie réellement de toucher un hermaphrodite.

Henri usa toute la délicatesse qu'il avait en stock pour finir de dénuder son bel amant. Il retint son souffle alors que son regard se posait entre les jambes sveltes. Il y avait bien une verge à demi érigée normalement placée et dessous se trouvait tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin. Il conclu vite que la colonne de chair se trouvait à la place du clitoris. Plutôt logique en fait. Le parisien déglutit alors qu'une vague de chaud s'abattait sur lui, peut-être était-il bizarre mais un désir torride prenait forme en lui, le faisant haleter. Charlie cru sûrement à un son de dégoût puisqu'il tenta de s'échapper mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le plaquant sur les draps avant de bloquer les cuisses fuselées de ses bras. Il se pencha ensuite et prit en bouche la verge du châtain qui lâcha un cri de surprise et plaisir mêlés. Bien décider à faire jouir le chatripontain, Paris mit en œuvre tout son savoir faire sur l'art du sexe oral, mélangeant subtilement la fellation et le cunnilingus, dévorant avec gourmandise son partenaire qui l'encourageait inconsciemment par ses vives réactions.

Charlie sentit à nouveau son corps réagir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se tendait, son dos se cambrait, sa voix criait, gémissait et suppliait pour avoir encore plus de plaisir, priant que son amant ne s'arrête pas. Il sentit des perles salées rouler sur ses joues, son cœur qui tambourinait à toute allure, son souffle qui se raréfiait, les ondes de plaisir qui le secouaient encore et encore. Tout était trop et pas assez, faites que ça s'arrête ou que ça dure toujours, il n'en était plus sûr. Une chaleur pesante prenait son essor dans son bas-ventre, contractant ses muscles avant qu'elle n'explose grâce aux bons soins de Paris, ravi de l'orgasme spectaculaire qu'il venait de donner à son compagnon. Il le considérait toujours comme un homme après tout. Le chatripontain tentait laborieusement de reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement rauque naquit dans sa gorge, accompagné de grands frissons. Henri s'était couché sur lui, le tissu rugueux de son jean appuyant contre sa peau encore sensible. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant que les hanches du parisien se frottaient langoureusement contre le bassin du châtain qui gémit encore, son désir s'enflammant à nouveau tendit qu'une subite sensation de vide le prenait aux tripes.

« Prends moi…

- Quoi ?

- Je te veux en moi, remplis moi… S'il te plaît ? »

Paris retint de justesse un grondement animal en entendants ces mots merveilleusement tentateurs. Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que ces paroles provoquaient en lui ? Assurément non, il était trop pur pour ça. Sans plus réfléchir, ni se retenir, il ouvrit sa braguette avec des gestes précipités et baissa suffisamment son boxer pour libérer son érection douloureuse. Ses mains se saisirent des hanches rondes et douces alors que ses lèvres donnaient un baiser sauvage à leurs consoeurs, étouffant ainsi la plainte aiguë qui surgit lorsque leurs corps s'unir. Il se rappela brutalement que Charlie était probablement vierge et ne protesta pas quand celui-ci planta ses ongles sur ses omoplates, griffant son dos. Le brun ralentit alors la cadence en chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille de son partenaire, passant de puissants mouvements à de langoureux va et vient. Il libéra une main et ses doigts partirent taquiner tour à tour la verge dressée puis la féminité mouillée du beau châtain qui enserrait divinement son sexe. Dès que les petits bruits d'inconfort se transformèrent en gémissements luxurieux, ses assauts reprirent de l'amplitude et de la force. Les deux amants purent atteindre bien vite le point de non-retour, les sensations étant encore plus vives et plus plaisantes, la jouissance les fauchant presque par surprise.

Après avoir fait l'amour deux puis trois fois, Charlie déclara forfait et s'endormit d'épuisement le corps lourd mais le cœur léger. Attendrit et comblé, le parisien le serra contre lui, s'endormant en respirant l'odeur particulière de son amant mélange de fruits et de miel, un peu acidulée par la sueur de leurs ébats.

Lorsque le brun s'éveilla, la place près de lui était froide. Le chatripontain s'était échappé. Paris soupira puis étira chacun de ses muscles avant de se lever et s'habiller avant de partir à la recherche de son nouvel amant. Il trouva celui-ci dans le salon pelotonné dans un grand fauteuil, trempant les lèvres dans une tasse, les yeux dans le vague. La capitale s'approcha silencieusement puis posa un baiser sur la joue de l'autre qui sursauta, manquant de renverser sa boisson.

« Henri !

- Pardon. Comment tu vas ? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop busque… »

La figure du châtain prit une intéressante couleur vermillon avant de marmonner que ça allait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait des crampes dans les hanches et que l'intérieur de ses cuisses le tiraillait. Il acquiesça lorsque le parisien lui demanda la permission de s'asseoir et ne réagit pas de suite quand il lui enleva la tasse des mains avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de s'installer à sa place, posant le plus petit sur ses genoux. Charlie se sentit gêné mais étrangement heureux de constater que Henri était encore gentil et tendre avec lui même si les effets de la passion étaient dissipés. Le représentant de Jouars-Pontchartrain eu un petit soupir de contentement et se cala confortablement, laissant ses sens se griser par la fragrance musquée et poivrée que dégageait l'autre. Une odeur mâle se dit-il avec un agréable embarras. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes puis le châtain prit la parole, pas très assuré dans ses mots mais déterminé à tenir cette future conversation.

« Avant, Jouars et Pontchartrain étaient deux personnes différentes, tu le sais ça pas vrai ?

- …Ouais.

- Je suis le résultat raté de la fusion de ces deux villes…

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois raté Charlie. Peut-être même es-tu l'une des plus belles réussites que cette pratique douteuse a pu donner.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu m'as vu je suis tout sauf réussi…

- Charlie, d'autres ont eu à vivre cette épreuve… Penses-tu que ceux qui sont devenus cinglés ou qui subissent une fusion incomplète soient plus heureux que toi ? Ta personnalité n'appartient qu'à toi et ton corps est un parfait mélange des genres alors oui, je pense que tu es vraiment bien fait. »

Le chatripontain éclata en sanglots pour toutes réponses et le grand brun fit de son mieux pour le consoler. Il avait beau être la capitale, il n'en était pas moins une ville et en tant que telle il ressentait cette même peur qu'un jour on le force à accomplir ce genre d'acte. Souvent les dirigeants leurraient les représentants en leur faisant miroiter un simple mariage et lorsque ceux-ci se rendaient compte qu'on voulait les faire fusionner, il était trop tard pour reculer. Et au grand malheur de tous, le résultat final n'était jamais garantit et malheureusement extrêmement aléatoire… Paris pensait chacun de ses mots, de son point de vue Charlie était vraiment l'un des êtres les plus harmonieux, tout chez lui était beau et agréablement bien proportionné. Henri pensait également que c'était un réel bienfait que le châtain n'eu gardé aucun souvenir de la vie de l'un ou de l'autre de ses prédécesseurs, préservant ainsi la santé mentale du tout nouveau représentant.

Si ses propres souvenirs étaient exacts, Jouars avait été une femme aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux yeux bleu d'azur alors que Pontchartrain avait de beaux yeux vert tendre et une chevelure chocolat. D'où les cheveux châtain doré et les iris vert d'eau de Charlie selon lui. Vraiment, il était le parfait mélange des deux. Même s'il est vrai que l'hermaphrodisme pouvait être considéré comme un problème voire un échec. Mais selon son point de vue personnel, Henri croyait dur comme fer que le mignon chatripontain était parfait. Tout simplement parfait tel quel. Et il le lui dit, lui affirma encore et encore qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de lui-même ni de son corps qui était sexy à se damner. Ce charmant discours tira un petit rire au châtain qui se sentit plus léger, lui qui gardait tous ses sentiments enfouis en lui depuis tellement de temps.

« Eh, Charlie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me crois maintenant si je te dis que t'es beau comme un dieu ?

- Pff non. Mais je veux bien croire que je te plais…

- Tu me plais énormément ~ Je me disais…

- Hm ?

- J'ai personne en ce moment et je t'apprécie beaucoup alors si tu voulais bien… On pourrait essayer ? Tu sais nous deux.

- M-Mais !

- Oui je sais, coucher avec Paris ça apporte plus d'ennuis que de privilèges, surtout que je te demanderais d'être discret… Tant pis si tu dis non, c'est dommage parce qu'on a une super compatibilité et-

- Stop ! Laisse moi parler enfin !

- Ah. Ouais, vas y. »

Le châtain soupira doucement puis s'installa face à son interlocuteur afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Vert d'eau contre gris/bleu. Il joua un petit moment avec ses doigts, tirant nerveusement sur le bord de son t-shirt avant de se lancer, hésitant mais déterminé. Il plaqua ses mains sur les joues du parisien avant de brusquement poser sa bouche sur la sienne, ignorant le léger sursaut de celui-ci. Il s'écarta très vite avant de parler tant qu'il avait encore le courage de le faire.

« Je… J'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi. Et, tu es le seul qui sache vraiment ce que je suis… Alors si tu veux bien de moi, je suis d'accord. La discrétion me convient, je ne tiens surtout pas à être dans la lumière. Je suis toujours certain que tu peux trouver bien mieux que moi mais tant que tu pourras te contenter de moi, j'en serais heureux.

- T'es adorable Charlie. Vraiment mignon ~ »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à donner mais le doux sourire que lui renvoya le chatripontain le convainquit que ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Ils iront doucement, à leur rythme. C'était la première relation « amoureuse » du représentant de la petite ville et Henri n'était pas vraiment doué pour les relations sur le long terme mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils avaient un avenir et quand bien même ils n'étaient pas « la » personne spéciale l'un de l'autre, ils feront au moins un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Avec de la volonté tout est possible, non?

* * *

><p>J'ai lu une longue histoire d'amour entre un hermaphrodite et une personne "normale" et j'ai trouvé ça magnifique. C'est un thème qui mérite d'être abordé. En plus ça me permet de trouver encore une autre alternative aux résultats de la fusion des communes que j'avais déjà commencé à aborder avec Varennes-Vauzelles x)<p>

Paris et Lyon ne s'entendent pas. En fait Paris a quelques soucis avec les autres grandes villes françaises, il est un peu parano quand au fait qu'elles veulent absolument lui prendre sa place (et il n'a pas tord concernant certaines mais bon) et c'est donc pour ça qu'il préfère la compagnie des représentants de banlieue. Ensuite, pourquoi Jouars-Pontchartrain? Aucune idée. Un coup de folie de ma part.

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble ces deux zozos aller sur ma page DeviantArt, c'est le même pseudo et rajouter ça (sans les espaces) :

/ art / Wolf-s-Lover - 479799565

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir et d'émotions à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ^^


End file.
